


Pink Magic

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 贤旭，AU，记忆受损大学生小曺X毕业职场人小旭
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	1. （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贤旭，AU，记忆受损大学生小曺X毕业职场人小旭

金厉旭在走进美容室的那一刻就想要反悔，当他想要后退半步离开的时候，一只手撑住了他的后背。 

“反悔要倒霉三年的。”听到这句话，金厉旭烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，回头狠狠的剜了一眼身后的人。然后赌气推开店门，走了进去。该死的申东熙！自己到底是抽什么疯要跟他打赌！ 

头发褪色的时候，疼的他直咬嘴唇。 

金厉旭和申东熙是同一个办公室的职员。申东熙是老油条了，可是金厉旭是个刚毕业入职的新人。根据申东熙近一个月的观察，他掌握了金厉旭的“弱点” 一个激将法就引得他掉进了自己准备好的陷阱里。

办公室里的人都知道，不要和申东熙打赌，因为无论如何输得一定是跟他打赌的那个人。可金厉旭什么都不知道....赌约是谁输了谁要染发，染最可爱的粉色。办公室不是绝对不让染头发，但是这樱花粉要多扎眼就有多扎眼，而办公室主任是个老头子，古板得很，染成这样非要被他念叨一个月不可。 

痛苦了三个小时的金厉旭头发像是开出了一朵樱花，秋天的街上，也就他这么一朵樱花了吧。申东熙居然还临时加码，给他烫了个卷。气得金厉旭差点当场跳起来打申东熙一顿。好的结果是，店员们都觉得金厉旭漂亮的像个洋娃娃，不好的结果是，他要顶着这头粉卷坐公交车，然后走回家。

“呀，金厉旭，别这么皱着眉头嘛。你看这个赌约也不赖啊，多可爱。”申东熙眯着眼睛笑了起来。 

“你别站着说话不腰疼。”金厉旭狠狠的付了钱，刚毕业还没拿到第一个月的薪水，就先被坑掉这么多生活费，他都快哭死了。 

“听我的，没错，这头樱花粉，绝对能给你带来好运气，我算过了。”申东熙依旧微笑着，语气怎么听怎么像是临时编出来哄孩子的。出了美容室的门，金厉旭和申东熙就分道扬镳了。

刚转身走了没有两百米，他就把衣服上的兜帽戴了起来，试图遮住这一头扎眼的粉毛。秋风刮过来，刺激着金厉旭的头皮和泪腺，也不知道是被凉风刮的脆弱的头皮疼的还是迎风泪，还是心疼刚花出去的钱。泪珠子就跟不要钱一样扑簌簌的滚落下来。他本身衣着也不像个职场人，看着就是高中生的样子，帽檐还露出来的几簇粉毛，身上背着个深蓝色的挎包。路人看了还以为是哪个离家出走的问题少年。 

正在金厉旭抬手用袖口擦眼泪，看不清前路的时候，一不小心就撞上了一个人，或许是风的原因或许是撞击，他的兜帽一下子就掀掉了，露出一头粉毛，他赶紧护住脑袋，把兜帽又戴了回去。 

“哎呀...” 

“对不起...” 

厉旭一抬头，发现是个男生，戴着厚厚的酒瓶底眼镜，浅棕色的长宽风衣和米色高领毛衣，身材修长比自己高快一头，头发短短的，前额的短碎发贴着脑门，斜挎着一个包。看上去眼神有点呆呆的。 

应该是个学生。金厉旭心想着。 

那人冲他一点头说了句抱歉就继续走了。他正想低头整理衣服，却发现地上有两张对半折的纸。他伸手拾了起来，看着逐渐走远的那个人，想着应该是刚才从他口袋里掉出来的吧。展开两张纸，发现一张是写着路线的标注，一张是地址。 

他在找这个地方吗？趁着那人还没走远。金厉旭一手按着帽子，一边跑了过去。 

“喂，你掉东西了！”他拍拍那人的肩膀。 

“啊？” 

“而且，你要做公交车不是往那个方向走，而是在对面。”金厉旭展开手里的两张纸，给他看。 

“哦，非常感谢！”他拿过厉旭手里的纸，不好意思的摸了摸脑袋 

“那个，正好我也要做这一趟公交车，你住的地方离我家也很近，如果你找不到的话跟我走吧。”金厉旭一向善良，连公寓附近的流浪猫狗都会喂，还会去流浪动物中心做义工，大概也是义工做久了，总是习惯性的帮助别人。 

“那，那好吧，谢谢你。” 

“你刚来首尔吗？你叫什么名字啊？我叫金厉旭。”他指指那两张纸问道 

“我叫圭贤，曺圭贤。”他一字一字认真的回答。“我其实不是刚来首尔，但是最近记忆非常差...” 

“这是你住的地方吗？” 

“是的，这是我住的地方，但是有点忘了怎么走了。”曺圭贤低下了头，有点丧丧的。 

“你住那里多久了？” 

“跟久不久没有什么关系....我最近做了个手术，好像影响到记忆了。” 

“手术？你怎么不在家里好好休息，出来乱转？” 

“我...我休息好几天了，想出来熟悉一下周围，走一走。我还写好了怎么回来，但是还是失败了呢。” 

“这样啊。没关系的。”金厉旭吸了吸鼻子，擦掉眼周的泪水“会慢慢想起来的。” 

“你...你怎么哭了。”曺圭贤这才注意到金厉旭眼眶红红的，眼睛也是湿漉漉的，他一下慌了，自己是不是给别人添麻烦了... 

“哦，没事没事，我眼睛比较敏感，容易见风流泪而已。”金厉旭慌忙的摆手道 

“哦哦，那就好那就好。”曺圭贤又转而看向自己的脚尖，手里捏着纸，不自觉的加了点力气捏的指尖都泛白了。 

他出院之前做过智力测试，实际上他的智商并没有因为脑部手术而降低，反而比以前还高了，但是记忆力却意外的降低了。 

他是数学专业的，在家的这几天他做以前的题确实不觉得难了，甚至能想出更多解法了。但是他的记忆力却变得非常差了。比如他记不得早上吃过什么，记不得他昨天见过谁，做过什么事，甚至他现在连回家的路都找不到了。他十分懊恼，自己这算是什么啊....高智商的白痴吗？可他脾气又倔，父母说他可以搬回家住，或者找个保姆照顾他，全被他拒绝了。我都这么高智商了，还照顾不好自己吗？他想。可是事实是，他真的照顾不好自己。曺圭贤十分失落。 

“那个你也别想太多了，放松一点，才能恢复的好。”金厉旭无意间瞥到曺圭贤泛白的指尖。轻轻拍拍他的后背。 

“嗯，我知道了。” 

曺圭贤的小区和金厉旭公寓只差一个街区，金厉旭还是不放心的把他送到家门口，看着他进了楼门才转身离开。回到家天已经完全黑了，他几乎懒得吃饭做饭。把早上的燕麦粥热一热吃了就算是对付了一顿晚饭。他不由自主的想到了下午认识的那个男生，他会不会忘记吃饭呢。 

曺圭贤没有忘记吃饭，但他不怎么会做饭。煮了一碗拉面应付了晚饭。刚刷完碗，母亲的电话就打了过来。内容还是问他要不要回家住。他已经厌烦了被这样问话。他知道父母都是为了他好，可是他只想独立生活。回绝了母亲的好意。他看着卧室门后的日历。明天要去给一个高中生补习，这是他的兼职。他还没有想好大四毕业后要做什么。现在拥有了高智商，或许去读研吧。他叹了口气躺倒在床上。明天希望能找到那个补习的地方，也希望能顺利回家。一想到回家，他就自然的想到了金厉旭。大概是记忆很新吧，居然还能想起那个人的相貌和名字。他转了个身把脸埋进被子里，希望明天还能记住这个帮自己回家的好人。 

第二天，金厉旭又开始了朝九晚五的办公室社畜生活。不过，吃早饭的时候，脑子里还是闪过了昨天曺圭贤呆呆的眼神和泛白的指尖。唉，昨天要是要个社交账号或者联系方式就好了。看他那个样子，总是让人放心不下啊。看着镜子里蓝色衬衫，深蓝色西服的打扮配着樱花粉的头发，真是太违和了。他从柜子里拿出一个棒球帽压在脑袋上试图压下去那违和感十足的粉色卷发。虽然西装和棒球帽搭配更完蛋，但是总比一头粉好看。 

出门前他拿了一小包分装好的猫粮和狗粮。上班路上，他总会到固定的地方喂一喂流浪猫狗，回家的时候也是。投喂的固定时间，那里就会有猫猫狗狗聚集，等着投喂。然而，由于昨天他帮助了另一只流浪狗，哦不，应该找不到家的狗狗吧，就没有按时喂这些小猫小狗，今天都饿的不行。他想着不由得噗呲一声笑了，这么一想，曺圭贤还真的挺像一只大狗狗呢。不知道为什么，在挤公交车的时候，他想到了动物中心那只大金毛，诺诺。诺诺的主人因病去世了，主人的家人不太想养狗又不忍心抛弃，就送到了动物中心，那之后他都闷闷不乐，委屈的样子，还真是和曺圭贤一模一样。想着想着，他差点坐过了站，慌忙下车了。 

不知道粉毛是不是真的给他带来了好运，今天办公室主任没来上班，据说是生病了，下周还要出差，如果他明天周五也不来的话，那他就可以撑过一周，在他回来看到自己的粉毛之前染回来啦！金厉旭想想都开心，顺手就摘了棒球帽扔在桌子上。果然，心情好的时候就连枯燥的paper work也能哼起小曲儿来了。 

“金厉旭，心情不错吗。”隔壁的申东熙听到动静，身体往后一仰，从隔间探出头来，依旧笑眯眯的看着厉旭晃晃悠悠的粉色卷毛头。 

“那是，下周四我就能把头发染回来了，老柳不在，我不用害怕了。”他甚至觉得打字的声音都带着旋律，仿佛敲在钢琴键上一样。 

“你看，我说的对不对，粉毛会带来好运的。你如果留到它褪色成白色，然后再染粉，还会有好运的。” 

“嘁，我才不要信，下周就染回来！” 

“要不要打赌，下周你不会染回来。” 

“除非老柳要延长一个月的出差，不然我肯定不留的！我不要跟你打赌了！！” 

“那也行，就当我预言了，预言失败，我请你吃饭，不失败，你也不损失。怎么样？” 

淦！恶魔的诱惑！这家伙又要干什么！金厉旭的心里打着鼓。算来算去好像也没什么损失。就嗯了一声算是答应了。 

到了中午吃饭午休的时候，金厉旭一边吃一边在手机上漫无目的划拉着。他居然还在想曺圭贤吃没吃饭....毕竟连回家的路都记不清的话，忘掉吃没吃饭也是正常吧…那个呆瓜，怎么这么让人心疼啊。想到诺诺刚来中心的时候也是不吃不喝，只是不同的是他不是忘了什么，而是太想念他的主人。还没等他心疼完，诺诺和曺圭贤。好几个办公室的女职员就围了过来。她们已经盯着金厉旭一上午了，终于得空能来围观粉毛旭了。 

“厉旭啊，你染粉色也太可爱了！” 

“是啊是啊，你就染着粉色吧！” 

“我能掐掐你的脸吗？太精致了吧！” 

“是啊！要不我们给你化个妆吧！保证看起来跟洋娃娃一样！” 

“你皮肤也好好啊，不熬夜吗？” 

“天哪，真没想到厉旭你这么可爱呢！” 

“下次染金色吧，肯定更像洋娃娃！” 

厉旭快要喘不过气了，把他连插话的机会都没有。毕竟还是新人期，他忍....可是怎么还化妆啊！！不能这么欺生吧！脸好疼...各位姐姐能不能轻一点，呜...... 

不远处的申东熙看着这一幕十分“欣慰”，厉旭啊，你看，粉色多适合你，很快就融入办公室了呢。 

曺圭贤醒来的时候已经是上午十点了。前一天晚上睡不着觉就去打游戏，结果打着打着就凌晨三点了，补习是在下午五点。然而，他忘了早上还有一节课，十一点。手机闹钟响了关，关了响，还是阻挡不住曺圭贤的困意，愣是到了十点才醒。

大学离着公寓不远，步行最多十五分钟，骑自行车就更快了。换上舒适的衣服，随便吃了两片面包就算是早餐。按照桌子上面的checklist 收拾好书包，就出了门，出门才发现自己忘带了自行车钥匙。啊，这该死的记忆力...幸好门锁是指纹解锁，楼下大门也是人脸识别，不然他早就被关在门外了。 

按照前一天晚上画好的路线，曺圭贤磕磕绊绊的骑到了学校，这次他没忘锁车。走进教学楼之前，还看了看手里的纸条，标注的教室位置应该错不了。进了班，教室里的人都是眼熟的面孔，但是他和名字对不上号，不过，他本来就是独来独往的，本来也记不住几个人。课程对于智商突然增加的圭贤毫无难度，他开始走神了，他很少上课走神，不知道是不是和手术后遗症有关系。他在回忆前一天的事情，如果坚持不懈的去唤醒记忆，总会记住的吧，又不是完全失忆。 

前一天晚上吃了泡面，很好，记住了。他翻到笔记本的最后一页，写上他记下来的东西，并画上一个对勾表示记住了。他觉得他需要一个日记本来帮他唤醒记忆。他直觉，他不是记不住，而是记忆很容易沉睡。 

昨天发生了什么事？出门了。遇到了什么特别的人吗？他眯着眼睛想了想。粉色...他记得有个人的头发是粉色的。他一笔一画的写下了“粉色头发的人”，他是谁？为什么会记住他？因为...他帮了自己，回家...对，昨天好像撞到了谁...然后这个人，就帮助自己回家了。他叫什么...金...姓金没错，叫什么呢？他揉了揉脑袋，还是没想起来。就在“粉色头发”旁边画了一个箭头“小金”，他又努力回想“小金”的具体相貌，好像眼睛红红的，亮晶晶的？为什么亮晶晶呢？他又画了一个箭头，写上“眼睛红”，另一个箭头写着“眼睛亮晶晶”还加了一个问号。他实在是想不到更多了。一回头，老师已经讲完了一个例题，他只看了两分钟就知道在讲什么了。智商高的笨蛋，他在笔记本上写下了这个字。 

下课之后，他骑着车在校园里转，看看能不能不在校园里迷路。最后还是靠着指示牌，走出了校园，已经四点了，他又饿的不行，中午还是忘记吃饭了。在路过便利店的时候，买了两个饭团，却偶然看到了一个粉色头发的人。粉色头发....昨天不是也遇到了粉色头发的人。他走了过去，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。好像和回忆里模糊的人影有些重合。 

“嗨，金...”名字卡在喉咙里没有出来，他忘了... 

“诶？曺圭贤？你怎么在这？”金厉旭正在挑晚上要吃的便当，今天被办公室的姐姐掐的脸痛，一边揉着脸，就被人拍了一下。原来是昨天遇到的那个记忆不好的诺诺，啊不，曺圭贤。真是差点把这俩孩子弄混了，还好没说出口。看着他有点为难的样子，只说出来一个“金”字，怕不是把自己的名字也给忘了，还好他还记得自己。 

“我叫，金，厉，旭。”他一个字一个字的念给曺圭贤。 

“哦哦，对的，金厉旭！”他有点手足无措，记不得别人的名字，真是最差劲了。 

“没关系没关系，慢慢来。”虽然厉旭比较矮，还是伸手摸了摸他的后背，就像是安慰诺诺那样。 

“你能帮我挑一个便当吗？我有点选择困难。” 

“可以的！我以前在这个便利店打工来着，我觉得叉烧酱的好吃。也很多人买。” 

“喔～好的，那就这个了。你对以前的事情记得还蛮清楚嘛。” 

“我的记忆时好时坏…稍微久远一点的倒还记得清。” 

付了钱，两个人一起走出店门。 

“你要回家了吗？”曺圭贤打开车锁，问道 

“嗯，是啊，今天呢，办公室主任不在，所以早点下班咯～”金厉旭伸了个大大的懒腰。“你呢，你要去哪儿？” 

“我....我要去上班。” 

“诶？上晚班？”厉旭抬手看了看表 

“不是不是，是给一个孩子补课。我是数学专业的。”曺圭贤推了推鼻梁上的眼镜说道 

“这样啊，你找的到路吗？”厉旭又开始担心了。 

“应该没事吧，离这里不远。”圭贤拿出口袋里的纸给厉旭看 

“可是昨天我遇到你，你也拿着做记号的纸，不也差点没找到。”厉旭心直口快，也没想就说了 

“喔....”曺圭贤有些失落的低下了头，也是，居民区不是大学，可能真的很容易走丢... 

“啊，不好意思...”厉旭这才反应过来，自己这样简直是伤人家的自尊嘛。“那个，那个，我就是看你记忆不是特别好，担心嘛。要不我陪你去吧，反正我也没事做。” 

“那...那我载你吧。” 

“咦？你的自行车居然有后座？”这明明看上去是个变速山地车，这个后座像是改装上去的。 

“那个是....前，前女友。”圭贤有点慌，莫名被问起这种事，虽然也不是丢人的事，但是不知道为什么从金厉旭口中问出来就有点让他慌。 

“哦哦，这样，没事。”厉旭坐了上去，突然不知道该怎么抓住曺圭贤，要抱着腰吗，这样也太..厉旭的耳朵红了。 

“那个...这个是山地车，可能会有点晃，骑起来速度快。”说着曺圭贤把档速调低“你可以..抱着腰或者...”他也不知道该说什么了。 

厉旭默默的抱住圭贤的腰，他的手都些颤抖，他觉得他的脸应该很烫，或者跟发色一样粉了吧...他现在恨不得把脸埋进他的后背，怎么觉得好害羞。 

感受到腰上传来的触感，圭贤也脸红了，第一次被前女友搂着好像都没有这么心跳加速过。 

“那，走咯？记得告诉我在哪里拐。” 

“好的。”厉旭的声音小得像是奶猫一样，挠得圭贤心痒痒的。 

总之，虽然害羞但是还成功指路，让曺圭贤在规定时间之内到达了补课的地方。然而，厉旭后悔了，他是去给孩子补课了，那自己呢。 

“你这个补课要多久啊？” 

“大概50分钟吧。” 

“那我怎么办呐。” 

“啊，对啊...”曺圭贤一拍脑袋，这一时“冲动”把人家带过来，可是怎么安排啊。 

“你..你要不骑车在这附近转转？”太阳已经下山了，温度也逐渐降低，厉旭穿着的西装并不算保暖。 

“那，留个手机号吧，我去附近的店里待会儿，等你结束了我再骑车回来。” 

交换电话号码之后，厉旭发现一个问题，这个车座高度并不适合他的腿长....

腿到用时方恨短....

金厉旭只好推着自行车转悠，还好附近有一家，麦当劳可以休息。便当留着明天吃吧，点了餐，厉旭开始漫无目的的刷手机等着曺圭贤的短信。吃也吃完了，他就趴在桌子上睡了。等他醒来的时候，脖子酸痛，被白晃晃的日光灯刺激的睁不开眼。 

“唔？曺圭贤？”他突然瞪大了眼睛，他怎么在这，他怎么找过来的？ 

“你醒了？”他正在看着自己的笔记 

“你怎么在这里。” 

“我说是算的，你信吗？” 

“如果你能算，怎么还找不到车站。”金厉旭嘟囔道。 

“走吧。该回家了。”曺圭贤有意绕过了这个问题 

“你到底是怎么算的啊...”他还是很懵，算命吗？ 

“说了你也不懂，我想问你个问题。”曺圭贤打开了车锁，看着金厉旭还有几分困意的眼睛 

“什么？” 

“为什么，我对你的关键词是亮晶晶的眼睛和红红的眼睛呢？” 

“莫？” 

“我今天上午试着回忆昨天的事情，我没有记住你的全名，只是记住了你的外貌的一部分。” 

“亮晶晶？红红的？昨天？”自行车骑了起来，微风迎面吹来，金厉旭也全醒了。“我昨天，好像迎风流泪来着....” 

“原来是这样。”曺圭贤一个刹车，金厉旭因为惯性，撞上了他的后背 

“嗷呜....” 

“对不起！我停的太急了。这里要拐吗？” 

“我看看”厉旭一边揉着磕疼的鼻子，一边看着路“直走就好。” 

和前一天一样，厉旭还是看着圭贤进了大门，才放心回家。帮助了像大狗狗诺诺一样的圭贤，他又没有时间喂流浪的小猫小狗了。 

晚上睡觉前，厉旭想着要不要提醒曺圭贤睡觉呢，虽然他肯定忘不了睡觉。不过，今天跟他一聊才知道，这家伙早上起太晚，中午又忘记自己吃没吃饭，才去买的饭团，简直是令人担心。于是敲下“10点咯，该睡觉啦。” 

没想到，很快就收到了回信 

“知道了，灵九。” 

灵九？他看着屏幕上的字，这是说自己吗？ 

“不好意思，打得太快了，厉旭” 

“我想多打一打你的名字，这样记得住。” 

“好，那我睡觉啦。” 

第二天出门之前，厉旭也给他发了信息，提醒他起床。 

“知道了，灵九。” 

“这次别改了，灵九很好听。”他知道曺圭贤又打错了 

一边喂着猫猫狗狗，一边回复着短信，他突然觉得朝九晚五的生活也不那么乏味了嘛。 

“灵九要不要加我的kkt，想给你发照片。” 

“好哦，我的kkt是xxxxx” 

通过了好友请求的第一条信息不是“hi”“你好”而是一张图片，下载之后是果酱吐司和煎的鸡蛋。图片上面的涂鸦写着日期和“早餐” 

“你在跟我打卡吗？” 

“嗯！” 

“那我陪你吧。”厉旭拍下了猫猫狗狗吃东西的图片，一边发出一边赶公交车 

“这是哪里？”没有办法挤着公交车打字，厉旭只好发了语音“我在喂我家附近的流浪小猫小狗” 

虽然背景音很杂乱，厉旭清澈的声音还是清晰可闻。曺圭贤点开语音之前甚至有些紧张。语音只有几秒，他又重新点开听了一遍，似乎和面对面时候的声音不一样呢。他认真的在一个崭新的本子上写着“青葡萄一样的声音”又把前一天写在笔记本上的东西抄在了这个本子上。他前一天在网上查过了，想要增强记忆力，就要找一个记忆点，每天重复。他打算把金厉旭作为记忆点，记录他的每一个点。 

午饭的时候，厉旭吃着前一天买的便当，才想起来要提醒曺圭贤吃饭。刚发出去照片，就有办公室姐姐凑了过来。 

“厉旭这是给谁发照片呢？” 

“没有，没什么，一个朋友。”他马上退出了聊天框，手机锁了屏扣在桌子上。 

“小金同学不能说谎哦。”她掐了掐金厉旭的脸。哦莫，真是可爱的弟弟。

另一边收到图片的曺圭贤想起来确实要吃饭了，虽然还没下课，不过他觉得听不听都差不多，就从后门溜了。在食堂转了一圈，没有什么想吃的，最后还是点了炒年糕。图片上标着“翘课吃饭” 

好不容易办公室的姐姐们走了，厉旭扔掉吃完的餐盒，回到了自己的小隔间，打开手机就是圭贤的消息。他的嘴角不住的上扬。 

“金厉旭....”“圭贤...”他还没打完字，一个声音从头顶传来，吓得他一抖，打成了“圭圭”就发了出去。他也没看就关了屏幕。他以为是老柳回来了，一抬头却是申东熙。 

“申东熙min！你吓死我了！”这个声带模仿也太过了！！ 

“嘿嘿，看你一脸花痴的样子，吓吓你。恋爱了？你身边的粉红泡泡跟你的头发一个颜色了” 

“谁...谁恋爱了？”金厉旭虽然嘴上反驳着，心里却不自觉的心虚 

“哦～～”申东熙故意拉长声音“反正我说过你染粉头发会有好运。加油！”他握拳比了一个加油的姿势就回到自己的隔间去了。 

看到他回去了，厉旭才拿起手机，却发现圭贤已经回复他了 

“圭圭？你在说我吗？还挺好听的。” 

糟了，刚才手误发出去的让他以为是昵称了。好像也不赖...诺诺，圭圭...蛮可爱的。他认了。 

不用照顾”大狗狗“的厉旭早早回家了，做了一份好吃的盖浇饭。 

睡觉之前，金厉旭收到了曺圭贤的信息，今天是他来催厉旭睡觉顺便问他周末有没有计划，厉旭表示周六要去流浪动物中心做义工，周日无事。 

“灵九能不能带我去啊？” 

“你对猫狗过敏吗？” 

“不过敏” 

“那没问题，明天....”厉旭打了一半的字突然停下了，想了想，鬼使神差的打出了：“明天能不能骑自行车去？”

发出去的瞬间，厉旭把头埋进了松软的被子里。自己到底在讲什么啊！！隔着被子都觉得自己脸烫烫的。自己还是步入社会的人，对面可是大学生啊...

“可以啊，我载你吗？” 

“嗯，不远，顺便你可以记一记路嘛。”厉旭觉得自己的借口很糟糕。屏幕那一头的人却觉得没毛病，合情合理。 

第二天一早在约定的时间金厉旭来到了曺圭贤的公寓门口。圭贤已经在门口坐了一段时间了。他昨天因为紧张和兴奋，没睡几个小时就起来了。 

坐上后座的厉旭，再一次抱住圭贤的腰，虽然隔着外套和卫衣，他能感觉到圭贤其实很瘦。他看了这两天圭贤吃的食物觉得真的不太健康的样子，或者说他就不怎么会做饭的样子。所以今天他早早起来做了两份便当，等下中午吃，好歹也要认真吃一顿饭不是吗，至少是在他在的情况下。 

流浪动物中心曺圭贤第一次来，他很好奇，虽然他其实很怕狗。负责人很欢迎来做义工的曺圭贤，给他介绍了一下都要做什么就交给金厉旭负责进一步培训了。 

金厉旭拉着曺圭贤来到了诺诺面前。经过两个月的适应，诺诺已经不怎么怕生了，开始吃东西也和其他狗狗有互动了。金厉旭一脸欣慰。 

“你看，他叫诺诺。他的主人夏天的时候去世了，他来的时候特别悲伤，不吃不喝。现在好多了！”说着他伸手捋了捋诺诺毛。曺圭贤蹲在金厉旭旁边，虽然他怕狗，但是好像诺诺很温顺的样子，就伸出手也摸了摸。 

“你看，他很乖的。不要怕。” 

经过了一上午的适应，曺圭贤对于狗狗逐渐脱敏。虽然没有厉旭在旁边他还是不敢单独和狗狗们相处，但是总还是比以前好多了。 

看着曺圭贤的反应，厉旭一上午不知道笑了多少次，他感觉自己苹果肌都要笑酸了。 

在餐厅，厉旭拿出了做好的便当。 

“圭...圭圭”他还是下决心喊了那个他打错的名字“来，吃饭。” 

“这个是？” 

“我做的便当啦，我看你真的是不好好吃饭。” 

“我哪有...”他刚想辩解，就被厉旭塞了一口汉堡肉在嘴里“呜...” 

“你吃的都是垃圾食品！就是没有好好吃饭！” 

“那...我也不太会做饭....”曺圭贤嚼了嚼嘴里的汉堡肉，酱汁酸甜可口，汉堡肉也不柴不腻，真好吃啊，他这才觉得他真的很久没有好好吃饭了。 

“呐，一天三顿饭，总要有一顿饭好好吃吧？” 

“喔.....不然你来我家给我做饭好了。”曺圭贤果然语出惊人。 

“我？咳咳...”金厉旭被呛到了。赶紧喝了口水。“那我可以不付房租吗？”他自以为挑衅的问道 

“可以啊。” 

“咳咳，你说真的吗？？”那可是学区房...虽然说，在仁川的话学区房他家也买的起，可这是首尔诶.... 

“当然是真的，我为什么要骗你。”曺圭贤一脸的一本正经，金厉旭也从他脸上看不出开玩笑的样子。 

“你不会让我睡沙发睡地板吧？我可没有铺盖....” 

“怎么会呢？当然是睡卧室了，我正好空一间卧室来着。” 

“那我...考虑考虑...”厉旭一边吃一边嘟囔着，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的仿佛小仓鼠。在他认真考虑的时候，曺圭贤的视线就没有从他身上移开过。 


	2. (下）

下午的工作是给狗狗洗澡，虽然换上了防水的围裙和靴子，曺圭贤还是觉得自己一定会一身湿。果不其然，只是给两个大型犬和一只小型犬洗澡就快要湿透了。工作结束之后，金厉旭还调皮的拿着水管试图喷圭贤一身，又反过来被圭贤整了，两个人嘻嘻哈哈的在院子里跑着。虽然看着像两个落汤鸡一样，却玩得很开心。曺圭贤一把抱住了厉旭的腰让他不要再喷水了，却不小心滑到了，仰面朝天的躺在了地上，由于被圭贤抱着腰，厉旭直接落在了他的身上。 

“好了好了，不玩了”躺在曺圭贤身上的感觉其实挺好的，金厉旭私心的想着。但是毕竟是滑倒了，这样也不太好，就赶紧站了起来，他把水管收了起来，关掉了水阀 

曺圭贤的上衣算是彻底报废了，后背上全是泥，眼镜上也都是水。他干脆脱掉了上衣。待厉旭转过身来，就看见曺圭贤光着上身站着，虽然没有结实健壮的肌肉，却还是因为瘦显露出了肌肉线条。他的皮肤本身就是冷白皮，上去还有点像吸血鬼。黑色的短发湿漉漉搭下来。没有了黑框眼镜的封印，曺圭贤似乎看上去不一样了，更加帅气了。虽然直接看人家的半裸很羞耻，金厉旭的耳朵也红了，但是他可真好看啊....尤其是脸上还带着微笑，这样垂眸的样子。他突然想到申东熙说他笑得花痴.....他现在怕不真的是花痴吧.... 

“灵九？” 

“.....啊？”他的反射弧因为圭贤的肉体和颜值变得长了很多。 

“好看？” 

“嗯！”厉旭条件反射的点了点头，又反应过来他好像在撩自己，赶紧摇头“嗯嗯....” 

“嗯的意思就是好看，人的第一反应是最真实的。”虽然曺圭贤没有了眼镜视线模糊了不少，还是能看到站得不远的金厉旭，尤其是那粉色的头发。他走过去从厉旭身后抱着他，低头在他耳边说“灵九喜欢，那我就不穿了。” 

“哎呀....”曺圭贤的突袭让金厉旭毫无时间反应，就被人抱在怀里了，耳边的温热的气息告诉他他没有做梦。金厉旭一时间语言系统短路不知道说什么好，大脑飞速的运转着，现在已经快要深秋了，不穿衣服哪行，等下太阳下山，气温降低，身上还湿着，非要感冒了不可。 

“你快穿上衣服！一会儿要感冒了！”他摸着曺圭贤的胳膊，皮肤很光滑也很凉。但他心里的另一个厉旭在说如果能一直这样被抱着就好了。 

“我感冒了是不是灵九就会到我家照顾我了”曺圭贤一口一个“灵九”叫得倒是顺口 

“呀！你说什么傻话呢！”金厉旭气得拍了一下曺圭贤。 

“好了，听你的。”圭贤放开了厉旭，笑着把卫衣套了回去。 

“呀....你别穿这件了”金厉旭拉着曺圭贤回了屋里，从背包里拿出一件宽大的卫衣，是干净的。递给了曺圭贤 

“这是？” 

“我的啦！” 

“你不要穿吗？” 

“我就知道今天会这样，提前带的。这是我能找到最大号的卫衣了...” 

“灵九....你可以告诉我让我带啊，傻瓜。” 

“嘁，就是因为你记性不好啊，我才带的，笨蛋。”不管之前的害羞，厉旭又是一副傲娇毒舌的姿态了。 

无论如何，圭贤还是笑呵呵的换上了厉旭的卫衣。对于厉旭over size的卫衣穿在圭贤身上刚刚好。他也没有去厕所换，屋里只有他们俩，圭贤就大大方方的在厉旭面前换上了，虽然在外面看过了，可是厉旭还是忍不住的脸红耳朵红。抱着自己的衣服去了厕所换的。留下了一脸“傻笑”的曺圭贤。 

到了曺圭贤家门口，金厉旭跳下了车座。他还有点看完曺圭贤半裸的精神昏迷后遗症，比如他都一路上曺圭贤都问了他什么，讲了什么话，他半点都不记得了。 

“那我回家了...”金厉旭转身要走。 

“灵九。”曺圭贤伸手拉住了金厉旭的手腕。金厉旭茫然的回头，看着路灯下的圭贤，虽然戴上了眼镜，他还是能看到那个不戴眼镜的他。“今天，在我家睡一晚吗？” 

“啊？”厉旭没想到他会说出这个。 

“是不是唐突了....”但曺圭贤没有松手。“明天，你也没有事对吗？” 

“嗯。”其实算起来他和圭贤也就只认识了两天多一点而已，可是心动和大笑的次数比他过去这些年都多。 

“你愿意留下的话....”曺圭贤突然没有了自信，今天下午他能感觉到厉旭对他是心动的，但是他没有自信能留下金厉旭也是真的。他知道，算法和公式是永远算不到人心的。 

“没事，我留下就是了。”一瞬间他又觉得诺诺和曺圭贤重叠在了一起，不，曺圭贤是曺圭贤，是圭圭，他不是诺诺。 

虽然只聊了两天，金厉旭也大概知道曺圭贤是个理科直男（直不直也不知道，就知道以前交女朋友）但是进了家门，却觉得并不像是一个理科男的公寓。他想象的是乱七八糟的样子，袜子裤子扔的哪儿都是。反而，很整洁。就连厨房的水池都很干净，屋里也没有什么异味，只有一点极淡的酒精味道。 

“没有拖鞋，就穿袜子就好了，我家也不是很脏...” 

“好。你饿了吗，我给你做点吃的？”厉旭很自然的走向厨房，反正他饿了是真的。 

“我家，没什么食材...”果然，打开冰箱就是空荡荡的，除了鸡蛋，一点甜椒，几根胡萝卜，水果，真的没什么菜。于是金厉旭锲而不舍的打开了冷冻室。他甚至觉得白瞎了这么好的厨房和冰箱。冻的玉米粒，虾仁，年糕还有粽子和汤圆.... 

“没事”厉旭打起精神来，看了看他的调料柜，还不错...勉强煮个部队锅还是可以的。“你去洗个澡吧。我来煮东西。” 

“好，那我就等着吃了～”想起今天中午的便当，曺圭贤充满了期待，灵九的手艺一定很好 

锅里咕嘟咕嘟的汤煮着年糕泡面火腿，红色的汤汁让人看着就有食欲。可厉旭的思绪全被旁边浴室的水声吸了过去，不知道是蒸汽熏的还是怎么，脸蛋也是红红的。自从下午被撩的那一下之后，他真缓不过劲来，锅里煮的白白胖胖的年糕，不知道怎么就变成了下午白皮肤裸体的圭贤。 

呀！金厉旭你是不是疯了！厉旭伸手打了一下自己的脸，想让自己清醒一点。 

煮的差不多了，他关了火。浴室里的水声也停了，不一会儿，浴室的门就开了。实际上，此刻的厉旭觉得自己选择来曺圭贤家根本就是....入了狼窝....

随着浴室的门打开，他的心就开始怦怦的跳着。曺圭贤的脚踏着地板的声音，勾的他想看的欲望也越来越强，心里那个小恶魔，就是之前那个想着抱得更久的小厉旭又出来叫嚣了：“就看一眼嘛，他不会知道的。” 

他手里的筷子已经停滞在半空快一分钟了，他的眼神都直了。 

那就....看一眼。厉旭咬了咬牙，向后挪了半步，刚好能看到斜对角的浴室门。只见圭贤穿着企鹅睡衣，胸口的拉链故意没有拉上，露出胸口大片雪白的肌肤，正倚着浴室门口笑吟吟的看着厨房。厉旭瞬间就对上了他的眼神。吓得他筷子都掉了。 

啊！！！什么嘛！！他根本就是在等着自己看他啊！！！厉旭的心里已经叫出了声音。只是一眼，在白炽灯的灯光下，他的皮肤更显得白了，尤其是肌肉的阴影更加明显，身上还挂着未擦干的水珠，拉链也太低了吧…他都快看到人鱼线了啊，淦！这是想要诱惑谁啊！！ 

厉旭在厨房几个深呼吸，才让自己冷静下来。 

“圭圭啊，有没有锅垫啊？” 

“有，在最右边的抽屉里。” 

打开抽屉厉旭发现里面竟然是卡通企鹅图案的锅垫，憨态可掬，相当可爱。不知道怎么，他就联想到了傻笑的圭贤，哎呀，这不是和企鹅一样吗？ 

把桌垫迅速摆上餐桌之后，像个鸵鸟一样溜回了厨房，他不想再对上圭贤的视线了。 

金厉旭装着若无其事的样子端着铜锅走向了餐厅的桌子，圭贤已经穿好企鹅睡衣坐在那里了。看到曺圭贤的一刹那，他的手还是抖了一下，锅里的汤汁差点就撒了出来。他看着圭贤穿着可爱的企鹅睡衣，头发软榻榻的，可爱的不得了。金厉旭在怀疑下午那个从背后抱他，在他耳边撩他，以及刚才站在浴室门口的到底是不是同一个人。 

“没有碗诶” 

“曺少爷，您不至于连碗拿个碗的力气都没有吧？” 

“我这就去拿”厉旭的头发还是有点湿，软趴趴的，曺圭贤顺手揉了一把。 

拿到碗筷的两个人马上就吃了起来，干了一下午活也都饿了。曺圭贤吃着简易的部队锅，一边默默感慨这才是生活啊。厉旭则是在想，自己太有才了，这么简单的食材都能做出饭来。 

吃完饭，圭贤表示厉旭可以用自己的浴室洗个澡。而厉旭则表示自己没有换洗的衣服。曺圭贤马上拿出一套企鹅睡衣，表示厉旭可以穿这个。厉旭看着“疑似”和曺圭贤同款的睡衣，奈何曺圭贤睁着大大的眼睛一脸真诚的样子，厉旭拒绝不了，就只好答应了。 

既然是借用曺圭贤的浴室，洗发露沐浴乳也就都是曺圭贤用过的，那味道也是....金厉旭被自己的想法羞耻到了。他几乎又要打自己的脸让自己清醒一点了。为什么仅是一个肉体就会把自己收买呢？！ 

金厉旭！你清醒一点！！你已经21了！已经工作了！怎么就能被一个大学生给撩成这样了呢？！太不正常了！！ 

金厉旭在浴室纠结的时候，曺圭贤已经开始写日记了。他要记下今天和金厉旭在一起的全部细节。 

浴室门开的那一刻，曺圭贤迅速收起了日记本，把他夹在书架中央。这可不能让金厉旭发现。 

“曺圭贤…你这件企鹅睡衣，怎么这么刚好合适啊？”厉旭穿着睡衣走了出来。粉色的头发因为遇到水而卷曲，湿漉漉的耷拉下来。 

“我当时买的时候没看码数就买了，结果买小了…没想到，穿你身上刚合适。”这不巧了吗，他就多余这么一套睡衣不知道给谁…一定是命中注定了！ 

“那，我睡哪儿？”金厉旭瞟了一眼浴室左边黑咕隆咚没开灯的房间。那里好像是曺圭贤说过多出来的卧室。 

“这屋。”曺圭贤指着自己的床 

“？！” 

“那个屋子没有收拾，没有被子，只有床垫。” 

“我可以睡沙发的………”金厉旭心想，你让我住下还不收拾出来一间屋子，就是故意的吧！ 

“睡什么沙发，多不舒服” 

总之，半推半就，厉旭还是上了圭贤的床，他觉得他真的入了狼窝，还没有选择的掉进了狼的陷阱。 

果然，狗是驯化过的狼，本质还是狼！ 

曺圭贤的床是双人床，睡两个人是完全够的。进了他的卧室，金厉旭才发现他有多喜欢企鹅。他躺在床上，感觉自己就跟到了南极一样———被企鹅包围… 

睡觉之前，曺圭贤摘了眼镜，金厉旭看着他鼻梁上被压出的红痕有点迷茫，这眼镜有好几百度吧。 

“那个…我能问你个问题吗？”厉旭侧过身也不太敢看他的眼睛。 

“什么？” 

“你近视很严重吗？” 

“挺严重了…现在算是好一点了…”曺圭贤伸手揉了揉鼻梁。'他的手也好好看啊，很想摸一摸'厉旭突然花痴，赶紧摇摇脑袋，'金厉旭！你疯了吗！花痴起来不要命了' 

“从小就这样吗？” 

“不是的”曺圭贤关了床头的灯，卧室突然暗了，其实金厉旭还想多看看曺圭贤的脸来着。光线一暗，他的心跳也在加速。“我不是说之前做了个手术吗？我脑袋里长了个瘤，半个月前查出来了，后来他越长越大压迫到了视神经，导致我视力下降很严重，我以前不戴眼镜的。” 

“居然是这样……”金厉旭没想到居然还有这个原因。 

“嗯，本来是不可逆的损伤，不过还好手术及时，神经有弹性，恢复了一点。虽然只有一点…”曺圭贤困了，讲着讲着声音就变小了，最后变成了平稳的呼吸声。 

金厉旭不算择床，但是和其他人一张床睡，距离还很近，还是第一次。不知道为什么，听着曺圭贤均匀的呼吸声，他也很快就睡着了。 

第二天早上金厉旭醒的很早，看了看手机才六点多。一回头，圭贤还是同样的姿势在睡觉。他就那么看着他。好不容易可以静下心来，对于曺圭贤到底是什么感情呢。他一开始真的就是单纯的善良，想帮他，存在一见钟情吗？呆呆的黑框眼镜…好像也不是很惊艳。但他就那么挂记着他了。

第二次在便利店，他被这个大男孩可爱到了。他不知道曺圭贤是怎么想的，在他在麦当劳找到自己的那一刻，他恍然了，一个记忆很差的人，在居民区里怎么晃才能找到这里呢？就是为了找到自己吗？直到昨天，他就算是害怕狗狗也要跟自己去做义工。为什么要这样呢，曺圭贤？你是喜欢我吗？我好像有点喜欢你了…可是为什么这么快就喜欢上一个人呢。 

他的侧脸很好看，高挺的鼻梁，他想到办公室那些追星的姐姐说的彩虹屁“想在哥哥鼻梁上滑滑梯”，他第一次听的时候手脚蜷缩，这都什么心态啊，说出来也太羞耻了吧…可是他现在突然能理解了，因为曺圭贤的鼻梁确实是这样的。金厉旭斗着胆子伸出手，在马上就要接近他鼻梁的时候，突然被曺圭贤的手捉住了。金厉旭心里一惊，被发现了！他醒了！ 

紧接着曺圭贤就笑了，还没睁眼，他就知道厉旭要干什么，笑得很贼。 

说实话，金厉旭想被这只手握着，这只比他大一号的手，把他的手包裹在掌心里的感觉，让他心跳加速，但他很喜欢这个感觉。可是自己明明是“犯罪未遂”被人逮了个正着。他缩回手，转身背对着曺圭贤，拿起手机刷了起来… 

其实曺圭贤早就醒了，他还在半梦半醒。他感觉到厉旭已经醒了。他好奇厉旭会怎么做。他也在回忆昨天发生了什么。他知道躺在他身边的是金厉旭。昨天去做了义工。好像还撩了他。对了，他喜欢自己从背后抱他，喜欢自己不穿上衣不戴眼镜的样子。他发现自己能回忆起来的东西变多了，不知道是不是因为时间还早，还没有忘记。至少忘记的时间延长了。他很高兴，这是恢复，是进步！曺圭贤半恶作剧一样从后面搂住了金厉旭，他小小一只，很容易就抱在怀里。 

“呀…曺圭贤”金厉旭毫无防备，吓得手一抖，手机差点掉了。他这人怎么一点预警都没有啊。 

“灵九，是不是喜欢这样”他用鼻尖蹭蹭厉旭的后颈 

“好痒…”厉旭的耳朵迅速变红，这也太亲近了…真是只大狗狗啊… 

“好啦……既然醒了，我就问问你，昨天吃的什么还记得吗？”厉旭一转身就撞上了圭贤的鼻子，这么近的距离吗？他呼吸都要停滞了。心跳不可以这么大声啊，这么近的话他会听见的啊！ 

“昨天吃的，你煮的部队锅” 

“答，答对了，那我是谁，不许说…昵称…”天哪，居然说出了“昵称”两个字…好暧昧！ 

“金厉旭”曺圭贤看着厉旭有点慌乱的眸子，一字一字的回答道 

“恰兰达！那昨天你都做了什么？” 

“做义工，跟你一起，给狗狗洗澡，好像还喂了狗狗食物。” 

“马甲哟！记得很清晰嘛。那我问一个附加题好了。昨天中午吃了什么？” 

“附加题答对了有什么奖励吗？” 

“你先回答” 

“昨天中午吃的你做的便当，汉堡肉盖饭。” 

“哇，你记得诶。记忆恢复很快嘛”厉旭的眼睛亮亮的看着圭贤 

“那是因为和你有关啊…”突然深情的眼神和话语让金厉旭措手不及。 

“说…说什么呢”金厉旭迅速垂下头，试图掩饰自己的脸红 

“附加题答对了的奖励我能不能直接要呢？” 

“莫…”他还没反应过来，唇侧就落下了柔软的一吻。他…………他亲我了…………金厉旭的大脑持续当机中。 

“喜欢吗？” 

“嗯…………”他的脸就快要埋到曺圭贤胸里去了…金厉旭的人生第一次疯狂心动就这么给了曺圭贤。要冷静，深呼吸… 

“那…那个，我去做早饭！”金厉旭像是身上装了弹簧一样，跳下了床，然后飞一样的跑出了卧室。他实在是不明白，曺圭贤，到底是什么样一个人，他是真的喜欢自己还是单纯喜欢撩人呢？这是他的初恋，他要谨慎，要矜持！ 

一个算不上吻的余震，让金厉旭魂都快没了，鸡蛋都差点糊锅。看着餐桌上偷笑的曺圭贤，他有点气…还偷笑！所以刚刚那是啥！恶作剧吗？ 

“哎呀，你生气啦？”曺圭贤拍金厉旭的手。厉旭看着覆在自己手上的那只手，有点出神，白皙纤长的手指，都有点不像男生的手，家境是不是很优越啊，看着像是一双不用干活的手。虽然自己也算是家境优越，可是手就没有他那样好看啊。 

“没事，你今天要做什么吗？” 

“有一个补习，还是上次那个孩子。” 

“那就去吧，你自己能去吗？” 

“应该可以，灵九相信我吗？” 

“信……正好，你去给孩子补习，我去给你买点菜…几点补习？” 

“10点到11点。” 

“那附近正好有个菜市场，买完菜我就去找你。” 

金厉旭看着阳台上晒干的衣服，昨天睡觉前洗了衣服现在正晾在阳台的衣架上，不仅有他的还有曺圭贤的，都晾在一起。他很喜欢这种感觉，一个人过也很好，可是两个人过好像才叫生活……但是他舍不得这个月交的房租…现在才21号…怎么也得到月底再说了… 

曺圭贤出门之后，金厉旭一时不知道干什么好。回家吗？他突然就不想回家了，家里反正也什么都没有...他不养宠物，也没有花花草草。如果是平时的周末或许躺在床上刷剧刷综艺，没有什么人气。反而是曺圭贤的公寓让他想要一直呆着就那么呆着。从刚才吃完饭他就在收拾屋子了，虽然公寓不乱，但是他奈何有点整理癖。半个小时以后，金厉旭终于觉得满意了，这才是家嘛。出了一身汗，洗了个澡就打算出门了。好像一切都是那么的自然，就好像他已经在这个家住过很久了一样，真奇怪啊。 

金厉旭在买了新鲜的蔬菜和肉，又买了点水果。看了看时间就往居民区走，没想到，刚到居民区门口就看到了推着车出来的曺圭贤。 

“嘿！圭圭！你怎么出来了？” 

“今天提早结束了，就想着去菜市场找你。” 

“你也不怕走丢咯。”厉旭把手里的塑料袋挂在车把上。“就这么推着车走吧，别骑了，慢一点走记得更清楚。” 

“好哦，今天天气正好不错。灵九啊，你是不是今天晚上就要回家住了” 

“嗯，明天要上班啦，周末过得真快啊。你啊，要记得好好吃饭。记得打卡。” 

“唉，可是我不想灵九回去呢” 

“没办法嘛，房租都交了。”金厉旭在路边的人行道上蹦蹦跳跳的走着，阳光透过树叶洒落在他身上，他粉色的头发上，一瞬间曺圭贤觉得他看到了精灵。 

“你就，这么在乎钱吗...”曺圭贤眯起眼睛，阳光打在他脸上，而他的所有目光都在厉旭身上，那个一蹦一跳的粉色精灵 

“唉，赚钱不易啊。你还没开始工作，不知道赚钱多累啊。”说着他伸了个懒腰。 

曺圭贤默默的叹了一口气，所以灵九到底喜不喜欢我呢，还是更喜欢赚钱呢....曺圭贤惆怅了，这好像还是第一次为了感情的事情如此惆怅。 

晚上金厉旭做好晚饭的时候曺圭贤还在写作业。对于他来说作业就是个完成任务而已，难度等级还不高的那种。厉旭没有去喊圭贤，而是倚着卧室门框，静静的看着他。等一下吃过晚饭就要回家了，他有一种莫名的舍不得在心间蔓延开来。 

曺圭贤一心在解题上，没有注意到厉旭已经站在他卧室门口好久了。不知不觉厉旭也看得入神了，这完美的侧脸，纤细的睫毛随着眼睑低垂着，虽然黑框眼镜还是挺影响他欣赏曺圭贤颜值的。薄薄的粉色唇瓣时不时的翕合着，念叨着什么。纤长白皙的手指正握着铅笔在纸上写写画画。背也挺得直直的。一瞬间，金厉旭觉得这个男人完美了。 

“啊，呸呸...金厉旭你在想什么呢！这么完美的人怎么会成为你男朋友啊。而且你就是馋他身子！馋他的脸而已！下贱！”金厉旭试图打醒自己，可是心里的小恶魔在叫嚣着“你明明就是喜欢他，还不快表白。”他正在脑子里自我拉扯的时候，眼神还停留在曺圭贤身上，然而没想到的是曺圭贤已经写完了作业，并且撑着头饶有兴致的看着他。 

“呀...”金厉旭刚反应过来，就捂住了脸。自己刚才是不是又一脸花痴了，完了完了完了.... 大概也不用维持什么形象了，自己在他心里估计已经花痴形象根深蒂固了……

“那个，那个，晚饭做好了，出来吃吧！”说完就溜了。留下一脸笑得宠溺的圭贤。这家伙怎么回事啊，明明就是喜欢吧。到底在纠结什么呢？刚刚那个眼神完全是迷茫和纠结啊。 

吃过晚饭，厉旭背起背包打算离开了。曺圭贤也开始不舍了，这个粉色的小精灵不仅把家里收拾的整整齐齐干干净净，还会做好吃的饭。重点是，他实在是太喜欢厉旭那看向他的眼神了。他已经不知道四天以内自己到底发生了什么变化，只觉得是越来越喜欢金厉旭了。 

“呐，我走咯，记得好好吃饭。” 

“下周...如果，你房租到期了，会搬过来吗？”曺圭贤好像是人生第一次这么没有自信，他盯着脚尖看，他甚至有点不敢听他的回答，他如果说出拒绝的话...其实他知道，厉旭应该是不会拒绝的，但他又看到过很多次厉旭的犹豫。 

“那就...下周末见..”金厉旭的回答让圭贤有点迷茫，下周见是什么意思，答应了还是没有...厉旭走过来给了他一个抱抱。曺圭贤就这么呆呆的看着他走出了家门。大门合上的一刻他还没有醒过来。 

曺圭贤是个很骄傲的人，从小到大都是学习好性格好，长得也好。完全是好学生好孩子，上的高中，大学都是一流的。一帆风顺的人生直到检测出脑瘤。他一直都是骄傲的，似乎没有什么事情能阻挡他，就连之前交女朋友也是。追他的人也不在少数。不过，这也是他第一次想要追求一个人，想要去撩一个人，尽管金厉旭是一个比他还大一岁的人，还是个男人。他觉得只要他喜欢，只要他去追，就应该是他的，可厉旭不一样，仿佛有着他猜不透的想法，他不再自信了，他觉得他有点抓不住厉旭。曺圭贤觉得这是除了他手术后遗症之外的第二次悲观想法了。他都不知道自己原来也是个悲观的人吗。 

金厉旭回到家的时候，连灯都没有开。默默坐在客厅沙发上，打开了手机，给房东发了信息。下个月，不续租了。他要搬家了。家里的不算冷，可他觉得一点意思都没有。凭着记忆在黑暗中绕开家具，走到厨房的柜子前，拿出了一袋猫粮和一袋狗粮，他已经好久没有喂流浪的小猫和小狗了。习惯性的拍了一张在花园喂猫的照片发给了圭贤。没有收到回复索性想着，喂完就回家睡觉吧。却没想到，刚要收拾包装袋走人，就看见了穿着风衣出现的曺圭贤。 

他是怎么找到这里的？ 

“曺圭贤？” 

“灵九！”他开心的跑过来“我找到了！” 

“你怎么过来了？你是怎么找过来的？” 

“定位呀！你的照片上自动定位了，我就试着找过来了。”曺圭贤开心的晃了晃手机，其实他试过好几次，但是总是找不到这里，今天大概是误打误撞就找到了。 

“那你知道怎么回去吗？” 

“应该知道吧...我最近记忆力有好好恢复的。” 

“我也喂过猫啦，我要回家了，你要早点睡哦。”金厉旭拍拍裤子上的土，收好包装袋，正打算离开。 

“那个，金厉旭...”曺圭贤突然开口道 

“嗯？”这次他没有叫灵九，而是全名，厉旭奇怪的回头看他 

“我....” 

“什么？”路灯下，厉旭本就水灵灵的眼睛看上去更亮晶晶了，他好奇的回头看着他。 

“我...想...”曺圭贤踌躇着，咬着下唇，好像很难讲出来的样子 

“圭圭，你不会是忘了要说什么了吧？” 

“我没有！”他又捏紧了拳头，指缘泛白。 

“那你不说我走咯。”金厉旭似乎想到了什么，心跳又开始加速了。 

“我....我，我喜欢你...” 

“呀....”金厉旭轻叹了一声，这是被表白了吗，从小到大也是第一次了，居然有人告白自己，心里的那个小厉旭已经开心的转起了圈圈，但表面上还是一样的冷静 

“你，你不说点什么吗？”圭贤抬起头看着厉旭 

“我说什么？早点回家睡觉吧。” 

“你...你是拒绝我了吗？”黑框眼镜的阴影落在他的睫毛上，他的眼睑低垂着，看不清楚他的神情。

“我没有啊。但是圭圭呀，你要给我考虑时间哦” 

“嗯？”这是曺圭贤所不了解的，还需要考虑时间吗？他以为会直接答应呢....那是不是就是说还没那么喜欢呢。曺圭贤的心里有着小小的失望。至少，他没有直接拒绝不是吗.... 

刚刚回到家，厉旭关上了大门，没有换鞋没有走动，只是静静的倚靠着门。 

为什么没有立刻答应呢。他可以立刻答应的，但是，他想多一点时间了解曺圭贤。就再过一周吧。他觉得圭贤追他追的太紧了，虽然他不会拒绝他的好，但是真要答应他还有再想一想。于是曺圭贤有了一个睡不好的晚上，即使他睡前收到了短信。今天的日记本上，圭贤写下了很多字，关于金厉旭的，他写出了快十种为什么金厉旭不答应他的原因，可是一个都没有猜中。 

周一周二周三曺圭贤都有听话的在打卡，直到周四，金厉旭迟迟没有回复让他很焦急，到底是什么意思啊... 

“灵九啊，什么时候才能有答复啊？” 

“3-5个工作日之内哦。” 

“真的吗？今天已经三个工作日了。”曺圭贤趴在教室的最后一排，盯着手机屏幕上的对话框，掰着手指头，数学天才还要掰着手指头算日子这都啥什么事儿啊... 

“滴滴”突然亮起的屏幕上面是“灵九”发来的消息，这两天他都忘了设置静音。被教授瞪了一眼之后匆忙关了提醒。他实在是太想等到回答了。 

“圭圭，我周六可不可搬到你那里去啊？” 

“当然可以！”曺圭贤突然来了精神，要搬家是不是就是要答应了呢。 

办公室里厉旭轻轻敲下几个字，就听见了老柳的声带模仿...他才不会上当呢。 

“金厉旭，在干嘛呢？” 

“嘁，申东熙min，我是不会被你骗的！” 

“聪明不少嘛” 

“你不去补染一下发根吗？黑头发长出来了哦。” 

“不去，反正也要染回黑色。” 

“我可是刚听说老柳下周还要出差哦” 

“那我也不会染回来” 

“你是不是感情遇到问题了？” 

“没有...”厉旭被问得有点心虚 

“你都不花痴笑了，是不是被拒绝了。” 

“申东熙！不要乱猜好不好！我才没有被拒绝。” 

“那就是你拒绝别人了。” 

“那...也倒没有....” 

“犹豫了哦，犹豫就会败北。本申大人的建议记得听哦。”说完申东熙就回了隔间。 

金厉旭纠结着，虽然申东熙的话百试百灵，在办公室大家都拿他当算命先生，可是感情这种事也能算命吗？不准的吧。不知道怎么又想到了上周在麦当劳，曺圭贤说算到了自己在哪里这件事.... 

手机屏幕上弹出了一条信息，备注是申东熙。 

“再犹豫，对象就跑咯，你不想露宿街头吧。” 

淦！他怎么知道的！！他是不是偷看自己的手机了！ 

“圭圭，明天就搬家的话会不会有困扰...”虽然吐槽着申东熙这灵得让人起鸡皮疙瘩的话，金厉旭还是决定接受申东熙的建议。 

“你现在搬都不会有困扰！” 

金厉旭啊金厉旭，你在犹豫什么啊，人家都那么主动了，你是不是笨蛋啊！看着曺圭贤毫不犹豫的回复，金厉旭这才觉得自己真的是帕布！ 

周五金厉旭请了假去搬家，东西不少，搬了一上午，还是申东熙开着车来帮他的。其实是他有点好奇，这个让金厉旭花痴还犹豫的人到底是谁。 

“你好，我是金厉旭的同事申东熙。” 

“哦，您好，我是曺圭贤。” 

怪不得厉旭那小子这么花痴，戴着这么古板的黑框眼镜都能看出好看。不过，这个孩子的名字有点耳熟啊。莫不是曺家那个小公子吧。申东熙眯了眯眼睛想到了什么。他看了看往车上搬东西的两个人，莫名般配啊。要说小公子，厉旭不也是吗。门当户对，不错不错。被念叨的两个人都打了个喷嚏，还以为是粉尘过敏。 

当厉旭把装着日用品的箱子搬进客厅的时候，他看到餐桌上的一个本子正打开着旁边放了一支没盖上冒的水笔。 

虽然他好奇，但是想着有可能是曺圭贤的隐私就没有去看。当他把第二轮东西搬上来的时候，那个本子就合了起来。是曺圭贤合上的吗？他刚才似乎上来了一趟。 

他有点好奇了那个本子是干嘛的，记账的？ 

当他把最后一堆东西搬上来的时候，那个本子直接不见了，笔还在桌子上。金厉旭彻底觉得好奇了。他想着会不会在曺圭贤的卧室里呢？ 

一步，两步，他走到了曺圭贤的卧室门口，果然，他刚看见那个棕色的笔记本躺在书桌上，还没等他迈步进去拿本子看，圭贤就进了家门。大门关上的声音吓得他一哆嗦。 

“咳咳。那个，整理东西！”厉旭装作一脸没事的样子，开始收拾起来。曺圭贤一脸迷惑，刚才他不是在偷看自己的卧室？ 

“那我去洗个澡...搬家可真累啊。” 

看着曺圭贤拿着毛巾进了浴室，听见花洒打开的声音。金厉旭才偷偷的跑到曺圭贤卧室，打算看看本子上写了什么。 

“9月17日，粉色头发，金...，眼睛亮晶晶，眼睛红红，迷路，高智商白痴。”这是写的什么啊？日记？但是这个好像写的是自己 

“9月18日，粉色头发，西装，金厉旭，麦当劳，睡着了。概率很准。虽然说记忆力不好，但是算的比以前更准了，终于留下电话了。” 概率？这就是他说的“算出来的”吗？ 

“9月19日，粉色头发，金厉旭（这次记住了！）灵九（好听，可爱）报备！每天要打卡吃饭才能不忘。喂猫—善良的灵九，有点喜欢...”19号，他从那个时候就喜欢自己了吗？ 

”9月20日，卫衣，诺诺，汉堡肉盖饭—很好吃很好吃，真的很久没有好好吃饭了啊，唉。灵九喜欢不穿上衣的我，喜欢不戴眼镜的我。”呀....这都是什么啊，金厉旭脸红了。“听到灵九的心跳声了。好喜欢这样的灵九。” 

“9月21日，灵九回家了，我表白了，还想看见企鹅灵九，比企鹅都要可爱。什么时候会答应我呢？算不到啊算不到.....公式是算不出来的，呜....灵九拒绝我的原因：我戴眼镜，我喜欢企鹅，我不会做饭，不喜欢的我的沐浴露/洗发露的味道”这是啥....这孩子在想什么啊，都不是这些乱七八糟的原因啊.... 

“9月22日，灵九没有回复...打不起精神的一天，上了xxx课。想他了，想他做的饭...” 

“9月23日，还是没有回复，灵九抱起来香香软软的，想他...他昨天说喜欢吃草莓，要记住” 

“9月24日，粉色灵九喜欢吃草莓（大写加粗字体）昨天想去找喂猫的地方没找到，我好笨啊...只能晚上找的到吗？白天就找不到了。每天记住一个灵九的喜好，今天要记住，灵九喜欢吃面包” 

看到最后一页，金厉旭的眼泪毫无预警的就落了下来，自己到底还在犹豫什么呢，真的是傻瓜吧。曺圭贤到底隐藏掉了多少爱他的部分啊... 

“灵九.....”曺圭贤刚洗完澡出来，就看到厉旭正站在自己的桌子面前，手里拿着他的笔记本，还在哭。他有点慌，本来想说不让他看见的...可是惹灵九哭好像更糟糕啊 

“圭圭...” 金厉旭听到声音转过头，阳光充足的屋里，曺圭贤还是只穿着一条宽松的睡裤，上身仍然是什么都没有穿，一手正拿着毛巾擦头发，眼睛看向他，眼神满是担心。金厉旭放下手中的笔记本跑了过去，主动的扑到他怀里抱着他。曺圭贤甚至还能感觉到肌肤上划过金厉旭温热的眼泪。 

“呀....怎么还哭鼻子了呢？都是开始工作的人了....”没有拿毛巾的手伸过去擦着他的眼泪 

“曺圭贤，都是你，你怎么不早点说呢” 

“我说什么啊？”曺圭贤把毛巾搭在肩膀上，双手捧着金厉旭的脸蛋看着他，眼睛还是红红的，亮晶晶的，或者说，水汪汪的...“别哭了啊，我会心疼的。” 

“就...你这么喜欢我...为什么都不说呢？” 

“那你这个小笨蛋喜欢我，你怎么也不说呢？” 

“我...你太，我害怕嘛..” 

“你怕什么啊？我都这么明显的喜欢你了，你还怕” 

“就...人家初恋嘛....”金厉旭下意识的鼓起嘴。 

“唉...就说你是傻瓜吧。”看着厉旭可爱的模样，曺圭贤忍不住往那红嘟嘟的嘴唇上吻了下去 

“好了，盖了章就是我的了。我就当你默认了，灵九不能再哭了知道吗？” 

“喔....知道啦...” 

“我本来是想找一个记忆点，帮助我恢复记忆力，可我最后爱上了这个记忆点。 ”

“我本来只是想帮助一个记忆力不好的高智商笨蛋，最后却反被这个笨蛋骗回了家。 ”


End file.
